darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
318
Dr. Woodard takes Maggie out of Julia's care. Synopsis Teaser : Only three people know the secret behind the evil that walks in the shadows of Collinwood. But there are others who may be on the threshold of discovery. Barnabas Collins and Dr. Julia Hoffman hide in the secret room of the Collins mausoleum while Sam Evans and Dr. Dave Woodard search the tomb for clues. Woodard examines the plaques adorning the three graves within. Both are taken aback when they discover Sarah Collins' name among them. Woodard surmises that the Sarah who aided Maggie Evans and befriended David Collins is, in fact, a ghost. Act I Sam dismisses the idea of a ghost, until Woodard informs him that even Julia is convinced that Maggie experienced something supernatural. Hearing this, Barnabas throttles Julia and threatens to kill her. She cries out. Her scream is heard by Sam, and he and Woodard search the tomb further... only to find nothing. Although neither men have found a tangible clue connecting the mausoleum to Maggie and David, they both have a feeling of grave danger descending upon Maggie. Woodard advises Sam to get Joe Haskell and to stay with Maggie every waking minute. Meantime, he will go to Collinwood and question both David and Julia. He is certain it is only a matter of time before they learn the truth. Act II When they are safely alone again, Barnabas confronts Julia. Her "meddling and blundering" has caused far too much curiosity, and David will have to be silenced. She protests, only to have the vampire manhandle her toward the coffin. He forces her to think of an eternal existence of darkness and loneliness. He was entombed once before and has every intention of remaining free. Julia assures him that David's death will bring about an investigation the likes of which he has never seen. Barnabas, conflicted over harming his cousin, has no other choice. She points out that, based on the conversation between Sam and Woodard, David knows nothing. Only Sarah could have brought David to the vault, and Barnabas must find her and prevent her from telling David any more secrets. Barnabas has tried without success to find his little sister. He cannot understand why she will not appear to him. Again, Julia reiterates that Sarah is the key to silencing David. Act III The storm rages over Collinwood as Dr. Woodard waits in the drawing room to speak to David. They talk about Sarah: how unusual she is and about the many secrets she has. Woodard learns that David has no idea where Sarah comes from or her surname. He questions David about the secret place he and Sarah play, and reveals he knows it is the mausoleum. David denies this; he doesn't understand why everyone is interested in his friend... especially Miss Hoffman. At the moment, Julia steps in and ushers David off to his room. Woodard tells her he will be waiting to talk with her when she returns. Act IV Later, Woodard notes how quickly Julia made David leave the room. He is certain David knows something she doesn't want him to find out. Tired of Julia running him around in circles, Woodard demands to know what she has uncovered at Collinwood. She refuses and is startled by the sound of dogs howling outdoors. Woodard takes Maggie out of Julia's care and storms out. At the Old House, Barnabas prepares to carry out his threat toward David. But Julia, having rushed from Collinwood, bursts in with the intention of stopping him. But Barnabas is determined. He has no guarantee of finding Sarah or of his sister not telling David the truth about him. Suddenly, the doors of the Old House burst open and a great gust of wind, accompanied by the mournful melody of London Bridge, sweeps into the room. Barnabas frantically calls for Sarah who, Julia notes, is the one person in all the world that can stop him from harming David. Memorable quotes * Julia: Nothing on this Earth can stop you... except one little girl. ---- * Barnabas: I was entombed here once. Now I am free, and I intend to remain free! ---- * Barnabas: You’re going to sleep, cousin David. You’re going to sleep for a long, long time. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Ford as Sam Evans * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * David Henesy as David Collins Background information and notes Production * The color videotape master of this episode is lost. However, a monochrome Kinescope film copy does exist. * Some of the dialogue in the reprise is different from that in the closing moments of the previous episode. Story * Barnabas' ring is back on his left hand when he begins to strangle Julia in the secret room of the Collins mausoleum. * GHOSTWATCH: Barnabas senses Sarah's ghost. * TIMELINE: It was a "few weeks ago" when Dr. Woodard questioned Julia as to why she was spending so much time at Collinwood. The hour is late and past David's bedtime. Bloopers and continuity errors * David Henesy refers to Dr. Woodard as "Dr. Hoffman"; both he and Robert Gerringer laugh the mistake off and carry on. * Jonathan Frid stumbles through his line, "What if I’m unable — unable to find, er, Sarah. What if, what if David finds her again before I do, and she tells him more about me? I’m sorry, but cousin David… must… be… killed! Now! Tonight!” External links Dark Shadows - Episode 318 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 318 - Interesting Times0318